


We will fulfill

by Radami



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AZ Alkmaar, Awkward Conversations, Gen, La Celeste - Freeform, PSV Eindhoven, Uruguay National Team, acquaintance to friend, compatriot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radami/pseuds/Radami
Summary: Gastón Pereiro invited Sergio Rochet over to watch international program with him. Thought they ain't know each other much then. And Gastón still has no idea why. But something he quite sure is how Sergio himself eager to meet him too.





	

It's all becoming awkward.

Gáston found himself couldn't make more conversation as he swallow his last shot of soft drink to distract himself from any idiotic topics he would throw it randomly to make their conversation longer. But it obviously dried out as he observes Sergio who turns his attention to the television. Perhaps he too is begging for the football match to come earlier and their conversation could spark again. But all he sees is just a show in language they both just begun used to, but still they had no idea what to do with it. And It occurs to Gastón to notice a space between him and Sergio, who he know him just by playing a few matches as an opponent last season. They both aren't in the same team here actually. With him in PSV Eidhoveen, and Sergio in AZ Alkmaar, it's hardly to get them know each other.

He had to admit that if not Uruguay, what else to bring them eager to know each other. The fact is they are opponent and carry both this shy and quiet character even make it hard to get. And all Gastón learned about Sergio was just from earlier conversation; he is a married man and how he managed to get here.

Despite the fact they are from Uruguay, but they had no chance to learn each other in person. The fact Sergio never had his game played any single match during his time under Danubio had him unnoticeable and stayed under shadow. And that is the only reason he is here, the Netherland where he aimed to prove himself worth for making it starting XI. To be named one of the best Goal Keeper of Eredivisie the very next seasons. Somehow Gáston found himself couldn't stop praising his compatriot for that ambitious. To take the risk oversea, it had never been that easy, especially when he had no proof with him that he had that potential. He was just a completely nobody else. But AZ Alkmaar opened to him, gave him numerous chances to prove himself when their first choice goalie left for injury. And when the old one managed to get back, that had him only realize his place, as Sergio had already became their first choice ever since.

Unlike Sergio, Gastón had lifted a title with Nacional when he played in Uruguay. He was scouted by many big clubs in Europe. But he chose PSV above of them all. Because there had him got play time and prove he is capable for being their winger. And there even allowed him to lifted his first Eredivisie's title in his first season. He couldn't be more proud to his debut as a starter as he scored a winning goal against their rival, Ajax. And he couldn't be more excited when it occurred that he is admitted to the team and the city. Fans began to chant his name ever since. And that alone only made him eager to prove himself harder to be worth the number 7, that previously worn by Memphis Depay, aka their wonder kid. What came out are his purely explosive performance.

Even that, they are still nobody else to many people.

Althought Gastón used to play in Uruguay, it was a short 2 seasons. People recognized him as a rising star. But people hardly follow his performance after departure from Nacional.

The league they are playing for rarely be watched in Uruguay. Despite the fact that the league itself has developed much. Many top flight players nowadays had spent their time here to grow. And to who is more familiar isn't that somebody else, but their hero, compatriot and senior player, Luis Suárez.

But they bet even Suárez himself would never knew them exist. As they haven't be called-up. The closest chance that coming was when he played for U-20. It was only last season he attended to World Cup U-20. But it's all the past. But it also has nothing to do with the first team. And the fact he is now growing up, all he need is only acces to Uruguay first team.

It's then that Gastón realizes how he and Sergio ain't that differ. Gáston wondered if his compatriot would share the same feeling to him. Even being a champion of Eredivisie and named as the best rising goalie last season, there is no sign they are under radar of Tabarez - El Maestro - and his assistance. It seems like no matter how much he tried, his effort hardly notice.

Somehow he finds himself being such an attention whore.

The international hurts him both ways of not being called and being alone. All his dear friends here like Santiago Arias, Héctor Moreno and Andrés Guardado... all gone to their national team. And that the reason he invited this shyly compatriot over to his home. But the fact they are both this shy made it hard to them to engage their time together. Sergio is now texting, probably told his wife how bored he is to be here with him alone. And Gastón would realize how he has been so rude to his guest tonight. He was the one suggested the goalie to watch the match where Uruguay away to Chile with him and he even offer that he could sleep over as it's already pass midnight. It something that still surprised him that Sergio said yes and came join him here, even they didn't know each other much back then.... actually after all this time! He realize then that his guest had to take almost 2 hours to get his place. Why would he has to do these if he knew that actually spending time with him is this boring? Maybe Sergio would expect something. Is that mean he too eager to know him more? In this land where they both far away from home. Perhaps being friend with someone who were from the same root does mean something to him? Even being a friend with this boring one like him. Gáston sees Sergio puts his cellphone away quickly when realizing he might be rude. and that when he know his guest try to converse as he finally speaks.

"So... here we have to wait for it."

Perhaps it was Gáston that was being absorbed about the call-up before. Too much. His face litten as if he found the compatriot exactly think what he is in mind.

"The call up?" ... and he regrets in the next few seconds that looks kinda odd. He never had brought this to Sergio before, why did he expected him to think so. And all that just shows on the goalie's face, is obviously.

"I ... I meant ... ugh, yes that's too what I meant."

The winger can't believe himself for that reaction even not sure if his guest just don't wanna made him embarrassed. Sergio then averts his gaze shyly to the television and his dark eyes widen a little as there come a sign that the match they have been waiting for will present in a few minutes. The image of a stadium where its full of supporters, mostly the reds (Chilean) because they hosting this match. But a little blue spots of Uruguayans also present there before its frame swap to those players of both teams warming up on the pitch. With Dutch dubs as background.

Sergio's eyes spark shiny before turn to him and says "Exactly, who else don't wanna be there?"  
Gastón smiles knowing he can manage Sergio to weave up this topic. He nods in agree observing his compatriot. He learns that Sergio too is eager to break in the first team. His sparky dark eyes say it all.

"Last month they called in a new face goal keeper, someone who plays in Primera División, but it's only because Martin Silva was injured."

Just this alone, Gastón could assume how Sergio himself also keeps looking for his place there crazily, so does him.

Sergio pauses by grabbing his glass on the desk and taking a sip.

"How about yours?"

"Nothing. You know all the guys out there in my position are such veterans."

He wants to add even some are out of form recently. But it must be the rudest thing.

"Even some are out of form? Yes, I think so."

And that the moment Gastón feels his jaw drops of freaking out like his mind had been read.

"I can say that because I'm not in that position."

Sergio was completely different when he first knew him. He was extremely shy. He continue so, but perhaps the fact he had been here longer that influenced him by the Dutch, it shaped him a bit. People here would say this kind of stuff in your face by not sweet coated. -- Or his appearance back then made he assumed his character wrongly. Sergio used to have his hair long about shoulder-length. He seemed always soft and tender in every gesture. And all his shyly character with modesty did made him resembled to Edinson Cavani, one of the senior player out there, who always be well demeanor outside the pitch. If only Sergio told he actually is Edinson's little brother, people would believe that by no question. Gastón swear he has heard one of his teammate call him Cavani instead of his real name. Maybe he just didn't know his name actually then go throwing the familiar one. And perhaps that's the reason Sergio got the idea of having his hair cut and shaved fashionably these pass months. Sergio would told him that it's only he usually try his new look. But deep down, that must be the one of many reasons. And he knew nobody just want to be anyone shadow.

Gastón has to remind himself that he has known Sergio only in manner of football player. But tonight is the first time they seem try on moving from acquaintance to friend. And it seemed Sergio has been opening to him as he could say something such bluntly. And that made Gastón quite sure this boy isn't that cupcake.

"Maybe we are in the league people ain't into?"

He remember even his friend Nahitan Nández had made his debut with the first team once last year against Ecuador. He plays for Peñarol. Nahithan was event a captain when they both played along in U-20. It was that time He and Gastón got to learn about each other, a lot. They would exchange about their contacts from Europe. Gastón thought the fellow would make it to Europe that time. But it seemed all deals he has been linked to the giant turned down by no reason. And it turned out that only Gastón had accessed to it. But in The Netherlands where hardly the people knew about. And Nández obviously did has chance to archive it more than him.

"But Luis Suárez played for Ajax when he got call-up. He didn't even won any title there like you."

A moment of silence spread all over the room. it's so awkward that Sergio realizes later he said something offensive, he looks obviously nervous when adding.

"What I want to say is... Fernando Muslera, he too plays in the league we hardly watch."

That sounds reasonable. Despite he might forgot how Fernando Muslera had play in one of top 5 leagues in the world before. But it's only then Gastón nods in agree. And learns how his compatriot is quite optimism. He knew this goalie needs to bend in the first team so bad, but despite being desperate and complain, he chose to focus on his goal and stay calm. It all reminds him to the last summer his agent urge him to befriend to the staff he knew in U-20. "To archive it, you need some people to help you" it was his words that to be shorten like "do or die" He accepted it as he kept his finger cross. How else he had to do something that such degrade his own value. Yet he would love to be a part of the squad, he need to feel that the team also need him.

"It's just not the time." Sergio adds as his eyes avert to the screen. And they both turn their attention to both teams line up on preparing themselves to sing their anthem

And that moment when Gastón sees Luis Suárez in uniform with pride. He has noting against this man really, but he couldn't help himself stop thinking about the nasty things this guy did, as a joke.

"Or should we bite someone to get that attention?" Gastón chuckles. And they both laughing out loud. He observers Sergio roll to the side of the sofa and giggles. He then notices how he successes to get his guest relaxes. It's the moment he thought he had step closer to him an inch. Thus allow him to think of how it would be like to have Sergio as his teammate in Uruguay first team. They would get along and grow their relation to close friend, or some sort like that.

Imagine how Uruguay would connect them to one another.

Then there come the anthem, the melody begin to intro.

They turn to look each other by no reason, their face express only silent questioning each other if they would sing along. But all that come out was silence as if it's a coincident they both think it's not the time. They then turn to watch TV, and accidentally looking into the eyes of captain Diego Godín, who Gastón admits he has an extraordinary feeling with.

He didn't see it coming before that he would have chance to share the same pitch with Godín, even being the opponent in Champion league last season. But it shook him. It was considered to be the match he would do every things to bring him stand out, to be notice. He knew Tabarez must have watched this match in case observing Godín's performance. But deep down he expected both Tabarez and Godín to see his too. He put much effort on it, as much as a mistake. He committed a foul on Godín that cause him a red card. A straight red card.

He remembered the moment he walked out with tugging his shirt to wipe over his sweaty face that explained clearly how frustration he had. He was so blank that any chant wouldn't bother him. But among the world he felt it's already falled out, just a light touch of finger tips reach out to him from behind that woke him to the present. He found himself shook as he couldn't believe who did that.

It was Godín whom he craves his attention to. Also whom he want to stand next to as teammates one day badly.

Did Godín know as well who he was back then? And this question alone made him feels noticeable, the first time.

Would the defender know he was such a big part and this important to him?

That night he left the pitch with mixed feeling. One was such a fulfilling of being recognize by who he would like to name as his future captain, and one was a pity that he wouldn't have chance to play against him in second leg.

Such a destiny, he thought to himself as realize how this season his PSV Eindhoven share a group stage with Atletico De Madrid. If only Bayern Munich ain't be there too, he know his club could go further while he would satisfy playing against Godín.

Gastón finds himself smiling as he realize he would face Godín again in Champion League next week. Although the true is all he ever want is just face him in the same squad as Uruguayan warrior. The stadium is quite noisy, but they could hear their anthem clearly. It's just then they realize how proudly it is to listen to the national anthem like they were actually in the stand along side his compatriot. Despite the fact that Gastón had numerous chances to represented for Uruguay U-20. It never had been this fulfilling.

Que sabremos cumplir! (Which we will fulfill!)

Sabremos cumple! (We will fulfill)  
Sabremos cumple! (We will fulfill)  
Sabremos cumple! (We will fulfill)

And once the melody fades to an end. Gastón raises his eyes to met Sergio's magnetically. That's the moment he experienced the first time of how hopeful would be like. His eyes that shone and emit directly to his soul.

"Shall we make it there together?"

Sergio speaks softly that look more like whisper. It was as soft as silk but so strong and powerful at some point that he swear he would never forget this moment in life time. The winger nods in a manner like making a promise.

"Sure"

...Just one day, one day they will fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> I read many fictions about La Celeste of soy_celeste lately. Those inspired me of writing and outsider's view. Despite having 3 works done. I think my work haven’t been improved. LOL. If you are going to comment, I would be appreciated. ^ u ^


End file.
